


Carry On, Lance.

by Four_Five_Six, MagnoliaDays



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, first fic, please dont judge me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Five_Six/pseuds/Four_Five_Six, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnoliaDays/pseuds/MagnoliaDays
Summary: A Klance carry on au.





	1. Chapter 1

-Lance-

Lance woke as the sun angled itself toward his face. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, sitting up. 

He was now overly aware of Keith’s pine and cedar-scented shampoo smelling up the cramped space. He heard water running faintly from the direction of the bathroom. Keith was taking a shower. At-he checked his alarm-5:45 in the morning? Crowley! Hadn’t he taken one last night? What made it so he had to shower this early? Whatever. 

He was awake now, so that was that. He was going to use this time. He stood up and walked over to his drawer. He changed into his Watford uniform quickly-but not quick enough, it seems. He heard a chuckle coming from Keith’s side of the room-which he ignored, of course. It was best to keep his cool in terms of Keith. 

Once he finished changing, he left the room and went down to breakfast, keeping a steady pace. He sat at his usual spot in the dining room and sat with a sigh. He put a few scones, some toast, and a fried egg or two on his plate. He started to dig in. Mmm. He had missed Watford school. Every year it just seemed better to forget about Watford until he was nearly there. He lived in a “Home for Troubled Children” over the summer, and every year it was a new place. Every year there was a new explanation, and every year there was a new crooked principal. The system sucked ass. 

All of a sudden, he was interrupted mid-thought by a tap on the shoulder. He jumped and turned around. Allura stood there, a puzzled look on her face. She wore a Watford Volleyball hoodie, and her volleyball shorts. 

“Why are you up so early? It's barely even 6:00!” She ruffled up his hair, and he frowned.

“What, I can”t be up early now?” She looked confused. “I’m joking, of course.” He laughed. She frowned and walked away. Shit. He thought. 

He turned back to his breakfast, finishing it quickly. Once he finished he cleared his plate and handed it to the aggravated looking third year who was washing the dishes. She took it from him without comment. He, almost absentmindedly, walked up the stairs. Waking up early did this to him. He found himself walking places for no reason, as if his feet had a mind of its own. 

He felt his body hit something else, another person. He mumbled a sorry and rubbed his head. He looked up, only to see the worst possible person to bump into-Keith Kogane, his ‘rival’, ‘nemesis’-and roommate. He scoffed. 

“Tired, McClain? Or just being your usual absentminded dumbass? I can never tell.” Lance looked up at him, angrily staring up into those dark eyes. Even Keith’s eyes were laughing at him. 

“Shut up, Keith.” Lance pushed past him. He walked away, now angrily, only to hear Keith laughing at him. He kept walking. Just ignore it. He noticed that he was in the Library. He sat down at a table and took out the book he was reading. Stupid Keith. 

-Keith-

Keith watched Lance disappear down the hallway to the library. He turned back towards the stairs and walked up slowly. The second he got to his room, he sat on his bed. He checked the clock. 7:00. He closed his eyes, thinking about him. Stop thinking about him, asshat. He’s straight, he’s got a girlfriend, and he’d never be interested in you. But he couldn’t stop. He was in love with that dumbass, no matter how stupid and pointless his crush was. 

 

He couldn’t stop thinking about stupid Lance McClain.


	2. Chapter 2

-Keith- 

He awoke some hours later, more confused than he was when he fell asleep. He was refreshed, full from last night’s...feeding, and needed to clear his head. He decided to take a walk. 

Keith stepped outside. It was a warm September day, and the sun shone brightly above, while a cool breeze swept across his cheeks. He felt relaxed and calm. He began his short trek around the building, keeping a steady pace, walking wherever he felt like he wanted to walk. Finally, he found the spot he wanted to find. Keith hitched his arm up onto a ledge and pulled the rest of his body up with it. Once his whole body was up, he scrambled up the wall onto the roof. And there he sat. This was where he went to calm himself down. This was a space where he felt...at ease. 

-Lance-

He didn’t know how long he was in the library, but he eventually left. When he checked the time, he noticed that it was 5:10 p.m. He could watch the sunset. That always made him happy. 

He walked up the stairs quickly, so as not to miss it. He got into his room and set his stuff down on his bed. ‘Thank god Keith isn’t here’ he thought. He cracked open the window in his room and climbed up onto the roof. He climbed around to find a spot where he could sit in peace. 

A few minutes later, he had found a good spot where he had a view of the lake and the meadow. He sat down just as the sunset began, and he watched the sky and the land collide like a Van Gogh painting. 

The dark orange of the sun mixed with the dark green of the hill behind the lake, and the sky became a violent, moody shade of indigo. The colors all blended, creating new and interesting marvels in the sky.

He loved the Watford sunset more than anything, but today, he seemed to love it more. 

-Keith-  
Keith was sitting, waiting for the waiting for the sun to set when he heard a faint ‘pop!’ The sound of a window opening. Then he heard slow footsteps, followed by the sound of someone sitting. 

He stood up, curious, and walked carefully, so as not to make a sound. He looked up to see who was sitting there. ‘It couldn't be him, could it?’ he thought. 

But sitting there in front of him was Lance fucking McClain. 

Keith froze. He sat down on the roof behind Lance and watched the sunset. And him. Well, mostly him. After sitting there for fifteen minutes, he stood up, feeling brave. He walked up to Lance and squatted next to him. he tried to act as if he hadn’t been watching Lance for the past fifteen minutes.

“Sunset’s always nice up here,” he said gruffly. 

 

-Lance-

 

Lance jumped. 

"Oh. it's you."

He looked up behind him and saw Keith. He was squatting next to Lance, looking out at the sun. 

Not looking at Lance.  
“Um, yeah, it is. Nice up here.” Lance said. 

Keith sat finally, and looked over at Lance. He nodded.  
“I come up here whenever I want to calm down.” Keith told him. “It’s nice up here.”

‘Why did Keith need to calm down?’ Lance thought. “Me too.” He said. 

They sat, silent, as the bright oranges and bright pinks of the sun faded into the waters of the lake, making the entire landscape a dark purple. They waited until the last hint of sun faded from the sky until either one of them spoke. Lance looked at Keith. Keith seemed calmer than usual, and he wasn’t making fun of Lance like he usually did. He wondered why. He looked back at the sky and saw the stars starting to peek out from the dark lilac of the night sky. Keith’s eyes seemed to be the same color of the sky, with light speckles gazing back at him from both. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the boys climbed back into their room, still silent.  
Lance watched Keith clamber into his bed, and he watched as Keith slowly fell into sleep, chest rising and falling, slowly up and down. 

Lance actually didn’t hate him right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda wanted to recreate the sunset klance scene from season 8. idk.


	3. Chapter 3

-Keith- 

 

Classes started today. Keith had been forced to take Political Science again, so there he was, in the Political Science classroom, learning some shit about campaigning. Today, he sat looking out the window solemnly. 

He was tired. He didn’t get much sleep last night. His mind was full of that cute boy he shared a view with last night. Keith rubbed his eyes and sat up straighter, trying to listen to the teacher droning on and on. 

Eventually, he gave up and left the classroom after signaling to the teacher that he was going to the bathroom. He walked, almost automatically down to the white chapel. He didn't even realize that he was there until he was down in the Catacombs. He was instantly angry. Why did every part of him have to relate back to the fact that he happened to want blood every so often? Had he gone down here so much that this was an automatic place related to happiness and fulfillment? 

Whatever. Now that he was here, he might as well take some. He ventured further, careful not to make a sound. He heard the familiar sound of squeaking rats, and his teeth automatically lengthened. His senses heightened, and the squeaking seemed louder and the tunnel seemed brighter. He forgot all about Lance and class and everything. He saw movement and jumped. He grabbed three rats. He quickly drained them, instantly feeling full and warm. Keith closed his eyes and sat down, enjoying the feeling while it lasted. 

“Gross.” 

He opened his eyes quickly and swiveled his head. His teeth retracted. A fascinated boy with dark brown hair, freckles, ocean blue eyes, and a purple and green Watford uniform stood a few meters from where Keith sat. Shit, he thought, Lance.

 

-Lance-

 

What the fuck? I saw Keith leave, and became suspicious. I just saw him drink rat blood! Lance was fascinated, grossed out, and confused all at once. 

“Oh, hey, stalker.” Keith seemed scared and angry at the same time. 

“Don’t be short with me, I just saw you drink literal blood. What the fuck?” Lance crossed his arms. “That’s weird, dude. I always thought you were a vampire, but this?” 

“Well, don’t we vampires drink blood? Isn’t that how it works? What the fuck did you expect? You followed a possible vampire into a cave filled with small living things.” 

“Sorry. I didn’t think you’d get so angry.” Lance felt bad. He didn’t know why. He was talking to Keith, his supposed nemesis, and he felt bad? “Look, I’m sorry. Can we start over?”

“Sure..?” Keith seemed confused, but he slumped over and shut his eyes. His black hair covered his eyes and his knees reached sat by his chest. From where Lance stood, Keith almost seemed human. 

“I knew it!” He tried, jumping in the air for emphasis. “Haha, I caught the elusive Keith Kogane doing vampire-ey stuff. Woohoo!”

“Oh no, you caught me,” Keith monotoned, “I wonder whatever I shall do? My life is over. My reputation is ruined. Caught by a slow idiot who has dedicated his life to proving his theory. Oh no, oh gee oh gosh.” 

“How convincing, Keith. Such an actor.” Lance rolled his eyes. 

“I try, McClain.” 

“Okay. I’m glad this is all sorted out. How about we just go back to class and pretend this never happened?” 

 

“Sure.” 

 

The boys walked up the steps, into the white chapel and out through into the courtyard. The only sound that could be heard was the falling of their feet and the swishing of their trousers as they moved. Neither spoke a word as they arrived in the hallway. Lance was about to turn the corner and walk into the classroom when he was stopped by Keith’s arm. 

“If we walk in after our quote-unquote ‘bathroom breaks’ at the same time, they’ll think we’ve been snogging.” He explained

“Oh shit, you’re right,” Lance’s face went hot. Why? I don’t like him, let alone want to snog him. He shook those thoughts away and nodded. “You go first. I’ll join you later.” 

“Okay, see you later, McClain.” Keith turned and walked into the classroom. 

Do I want to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Procrastinating and all.


End file.
